


Reconciliation

by amuk



Series: The Beaten Path [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That dream of Team Seven will never be closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> Because there are so many ways post-canon can go. And I don’t think this piece is emotional enough.
> 
> Prompt/Theme: July 18 // Close

His head is heavy in her lap, wet from a mix of blood and tears. His hair is matted to his face and tenderly she moves the strands behind his ears.

 

“Naruto?” He croaks, eyes slowly opening in response to the movement.

 

She gives him a sad smile. “You saved him.” Naruto’s yellow hair brushes against her elbow as she shifts slightly to look at him. “Unconscious, but fine.”

 

“Good.” His words sound thick, heavy, as though the effort it takes to push them out is almost too much to bear. He keeps his eyes open, staring up at her, at the tears that start to fall once more as she can’t hold it in anymore.

 

“You’re so stupid.” Stupid but right, for Naruto is still alive, breathing next to her. He is the one with the dream and Sasuke is the one who has lost his. “We were so close, so close. You were going to come home and Naruto was going to treat us and I...we nearly had team seven again.” Her voice cracks at this part, because they are team seven at the end, but that’s not enough. It will never be enough. “I’m going to be angry at you for a long time.”

 

(She’s angry with herself.)

 

 “I see.” He coughs, a feeble thing. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. I’m the one who wasn’t fast enough to help.” Her fingers run through his hair, the wet splotches of her tears making it harder to see. “I...I’m never fast enough.”

 

“...it was more than enough.” and with a grunt for the effort, he extends a hand, wiping the tears from her face. “It always is.” His hand falls, with a thud that she will never forget. “Thank you.” He cracks a smirk. “Tell the dobe...this is one race I’ve won.”

 

His eyes flutter close at that, his breathing slowing.

 

She almost cries harder at that, biting her lip to stop herself. “You idiot.” Repeating herself, she leans forward, gently kissing him. His lips are cold when she sits up again.

 

He isn’t quite smiling but it isn’t a frown either.

 

Maybe he’s at peace. She’d like to think that.


End file.
